


A spoon full of 'sugar'

by Boop_droop_snoop, Starkender



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Mary Poppins (Movies), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Crack, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Electricity, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Random & Short, Rough Sex, Tongue Fucking, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boop_droop_snoop/pseuds/Boop_droop_snoop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkender/pseuds/Starkender
Summary: Mary has a fun time with her sons





	A spoon full of 'sugar'

Mary let out a soft whimper as Charmander extended his rough warm tongue, caressing her moist rosy lips, licking slowly and deeply as he inhaled her scent, his efforts caused Marys body to jolt as an intense heat swept her body, she fell backwards into the thick, muscular arms of Jolteon. Catching his glowing eyes as he smirked and slowly brought his large hands down to caress the plump mounds her chest adorned, electricity crackled through the air as he cupped them, pinching her pink nipples in-between his fingers, he rolled them, sending jolts of electricity through her breasts.

Mary let out a choked moan, "o-oh my" she moaned in a supple British accent, she felt ditto come up to her side, lifting her on to his muscular thighs as he morphed his silky pink skin into a thick calloused fist he extended his arm down to her rim, stroking it with vigor. Charmander felt her crevice flutter around his tongue, he pushed deeper, wiggling his tongue as he did so. Jolteon began sending stronger bursts of electricity through Mary's perky breasts, She felt her body tense up, tell-tale signs of on upcoming orgasm, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she began to push her self up with her heals, thighs cramping and tensing as began to tremble, the tongue fell out of her mouth, face flushing as an wave of pure pleasure and exhilaration coursed through her entire body, she screamed thrusting her body down onto Charmanders tongue, he grabbed her thighs and pulled her down thrusting incredibly deep as her juices splashed agains his face, evaporating immediately from the heat of his skin, encapsulating the entire room in a musky smell. 

Mary slowly came down from her orgasm, face still flushed red from the adventure she had just been on. She smiled dopily, eyes fluttering closed as her body rumbled in overstimulated bliss, Charmanders tongue slowed. Just as Mary was beginning to calm, ditto thrusted two thick slimy fingers into her anus, stretching it as wide as a mere humans dick would. Mary screamed, pain overtook her entire body she cried out in agony "d-ditto" she uttered out. Ditto had a flame in his eye, fingers thrusting in and out of Mary's hole, he watched with intent, a burning need to bREED encompassing him, he began to drool and tremble as his fingers sped up.

Mary cried out in pleasure this time, the pain ebbing away slowly, her skin stretched around dittos fingers comfortably. She began to feel blissful as his fingers thrusted in and out of her. he began slowly drawing his fingers fully out of her. Mary began to whimper, craving something to fill up her hole. "please ditto! i can take it please" she cried, drooling with a blissed out expression on her face, Ditto smirked at her rubbing his fist against her hole as he applied light pressure, "please" Mary brokenly said. Ditto snapped, punching his fist straight into Mary's hole, stretching her so wide she looked ready to burst, Mary's eyes widened, all the breath left her body at the numbness that spread throughout her lower half, she was gonna die! her moans came out as incoherent bubbles, muttering and mumbling like a hungry baby.

Charmander slid his tongue out of Mary's pussy, looking at her prettily fluttering anus, clenching around dittos wrist. he smirked as her extended his tongue once again, flicked the tip against her rim, Mary gasped at the feeling, the numbness beginning to fade and instead being replaced with pleasure, her head lolled back against Jolteons chest, dopily moaning as her body was taken over with ecstasy. Charmanders tongue punched in alongside dittos fist, he wiggled in deep and long, taking joy in hearing the moans both Mary and ditto let out. he thrusted deeper and deeper until Mary could feel him in her stomach, her eyes teared up at the feeling as she began to writhe in the boys hand, another orgasm creeping up on her

Ditto began moving his fist slowly in and out of her anus as Charmander flickered his tongue inside of her, tasting something he had never before, like a spicy caramel, he dove deep and licked her insides thoroughly, Mary was thrusting her self on the boys fists and tongue uncoordinated and sloppy, she was drooling now, tongue hanging out, a smile taking over her face as she wiggled around, heat began building up in her core as she thrusted herself faster, the boys speeding up to match her, finally heat encompassed her body, she flopped around like a fish outta water, moaning in pure delight and giggling, completely lost to the pleasure.

Marys vision whited out, her ears ringing, breaths becoming short. her juices shoot out, once again drenching the boys in fluid, they smirked at her as she happily muttered to herself, her head rolls to the side facing the door as she sees them begin to open, a man with luscious blonde locks and ocean blue eyes, hair flowing even though theres no wind. the angelic man steps forward and in a loud beautifully harmonic voice he called out..

"zoinks man its awfully messy in here" shaggy said in distaste, voice cracking at the end. ah yes, words of a true bachelor Mary thought to herself, he walked over to her, enormous dick flopping as he walked. "you lot haven't forgotten about lil ol me have ya?" shaggy asked, Mary smiled up at him.

"of course not my love" she patted her round belly "this is your baby in here" she said with a glint in her eye. shaggy grinned at her

"run along dudes, your mothers about to get S H A G G E D"

Charmander, Jolteon and ditto stood, ripping themselves out of Mary and running for the doors, terrified of displeasing their father, Mary jumped at the sudden disappearance of pleasure, she began to pout.

Shaggy chuckled, crouching down in front of her, dick smacking her nose "now now dear, don't get upset. you'll get a reward" shaggy said as he dragged his divine rod across her face.  
Mary opened her mouth wide, practically begging for that godly cock.

Shaggy's eyes began to glow, his dig curving upwards towards his chest, gold light emitting from his shaft, crouching in front of his beloved, glowing dick inches from her mouth, he looked her dead in the eyes with his godly orbs

he grinned

"time for a scooby snack"

**Author's Note:**

> we just improvd this on text message, i formatted it here it is. second chapter will be released eventually. if anyone wanked to this please please comment so and tell me your experiences.


End file.
